The Lock-In
by Ginny Weasley
Summary: Lawndale High has a voluntary (yeah right!) student Lock-In, and guess who gets roped in to being chaperones. This is my first story, so bear with me.


Key: * around dialogue means the person is thinking what is written words written inside () means that is what is going on.  
The Lock-in   
SCENE 1: LAWNDALE HIGH--- MR. O 'NEAL'S CLASS  
Mr. O: (to the class, who isn't really listening) So what do you think Shakespeare was trying to say in "Romeo and Juliet"? Brittney?   
Brittney: (twirling her hair around her finger and looks vacant) Um, That Leonardo Dicaprio is really hot???   
Mr. O: Um, no, Brittney. Anyone else? Daria?   
(Just as she is about to say something, in comes the devil, no wait my mistake. It's something worse, Ms. Li)   
Ms. Li: Good morning, students!   
Daria: (to Jane) isn't it afternoon?   
Jane: (to Daria) That just proves that it's always morning is her world.   
Ms. Li: (enthusiastically) I have wonderful news! Our school will be holding our annual all night lock-in this weekend!   
Jane: (to Daria) How is it annual when this is the first time she's ever mentioned it?   
Ms. Li: Every student WILL come to their class' night. Freshmen and Sophomores on Friday night and Juniors and Seniors on Saturday night.   
Daria: (to Jane) Well at least Quinn won't be there.   
Jane: (to Daria) I have an idea. (to Ms. Li) Will you need chaperones for this thing?   
Ms. Li: Why, yes, Ms. Lane. So if any of you know an adult who could come please tell me.   
Jane: (still to Li) My brother and his friend could come.   
Ms. Li: Splendid!!!   
Daria: (to Jane) What are you doing?!?   
Jane: (to Daria) What better place to confess your true love for Trent than at an all night party.   
Daria: (to Jane) I hate you.   
  
SCENE 2: LANE HOUSE--- JANE'S ROOM   
(Daria is sitting on the bed and Jane is painting)   
Daria: NO NO NO You are not going to ask Trent to come.   
Jane: Yes I am. In fact, lets go ask him now. It's about time he got up.  
Daria: Um, you go. I'll stay here.  
Jane: Come on Daria. Maybe Trent will be dreaming about you.   
CUT TO TRENT'S ROOM   
(Everything is like it was during the musical episode down to the boxers Trent is wearing in his sleep. Jane and Daria walk in. Daria blushes at the fact that she is in Trent's room and he is asleep with only a pair of boxers on.)   
Daria *Man he looks good like that*: So how are we supposed to wake him up?   
Jane: I have an idea. wait here.   
(She runs out of the room leaving Daria standing there looking around and blushing. After a few seconds, Jane comes back with two pillows from her room. She hands one to Daria)  
Jane: OK. On the count of three. One.   
Daria: I don't know about this, Jane.   
Jane: Two.   
Daria: What if he gets mad?   
Jane: THREE!!!   
(She hits him with the pillow and Trent wakes up (GASP!). When he sees who woke him up and how, he charges after Jane)   
Trent: You're gonna get it Janey!   
(Daria just stands there while they charge around the room . When Trent finally notices her, he stops chasing Jane.)   
Trent: Oh, Hey, Daria.   
(While he says this, Jane charges out of the room. Trent sees the pillow in Daria's hand and she knows that he is thinking that she helped Jane. So to save time she throws down the pillow and puts her hands in the air.)   
Daria: OK, I surrender.   
Trent: Did you help her wake me up?   
Daria: No. It was all her.   
Trent: Then do you want to help me catch her?   
Daria: (smirking) Yeah. That could be fun.   
Trent: OK. Then do exactly what I tell you.   
CUT TO LANE LIVINGROOM   
(We see Trent and Daria coming down the stairs. Trent has his finger pointed at Daria's head like it is a gun and she is his hostage. Well also see Jane hiding behind the couch. She see's what Trent is doing and stifles a laugh.)   
Jane *This should be interesting*   
Trent: OK, Janey! Come out or your best friend gets it.   
Daria: (playing along with what Trent is saying) No, Jane! Don't surrender because of me!   
(Jane, thinking that this is very funny, can't help but burst out laughing, and because she laughs, they know where she is hiding and charge at her)   
Jane: (seeing that Daria has switched sides) Uh Oh!   
(She runs through the kitchen and into the basement closely followed by Daria and Trent. Jane runs to Trent's guitar and picks it up. Trent stops dead in his tracks, causing Daria to run into him)   
Jane: Don't come any closer, or I'll drop it!   
Trent: (pleading) Don't hurt it. take me instead.   
(Daria and Jane laugh at this and Jane puts the guitar down.)  
Jane: How about a truce instead?   
Trent: OK (they shake on it)   
Trent cont.: Now, why did you wake me up?   
Jane: I forgot   
Daria: *Thank God*   
Jane: Oh yeah. I remember now! Our school is having this all night lock-in thing Saturday night and they need chaperones. Do you and Jesse want to come?   
Trent: I don't know. What time does it start?   
Jane: Seven PM, I think, and there will be food.  
Trent: I guess I could be awake at that time. Ok, I'll do it. I don't know about Jess though.   
Jane: Well, why don't you go and call him, then   
Trent: OK   
(They all head upstairs to the kitchen where Trent calls Jesse. Daria and Jane sit and wait.)   
CUT TO SPLIT SCREEN WITH JESSE'S ROOM AND LANE KITCHEN   
(Jesse's room looks like Trent's, messy)   
Trent: Hey, Jess.   
Jesse: Hey! What's up?   
Trent: Janey just asked if we wanted to be chaperones for this all night lock-in thing they are having for school Saturday.   
Jesse: What time does it start?   
Trent: I don't know. I forgot. Here, I'll let you talk to Janey.   
(he gives the phone to Jane, who gratefully accepts it, and heads over to the refrigerator)   
CUT TO NORMAL SCREEN OF LANE KITCHEN   
Jane: Hey, Honey!   
(Daria goes into the livingroom)  
CUT TO LANE LIVINGROOM   
(we see Daria walk in and sit down on the couch. We then see Trent walk in and sit by her)   
Trent: Hey Daria. What are you doing in here?   
Daria: I didn't really feel like watching Jane drool from the sound of Jesse's voice.   
Trent: Yeah. I know what you mean. Ever since they started dating, they get all disgusting to be around when someone even mentions the other's name.   
(Just then, Jane comes in)   
Jane: He said he'd do it! For a little while he didn't know if he'd do it but when I told him I'd be there, he said yes!   
(Daria and Trent just look at each other with a "gag me" expression on their faces)   
Trent: So are you going, Daria?   
Daria: You don't think I'd leave you alone with Jane and Jesse for an all night party, do you? No one deserves such torcher.   
Jane: Hey.   
(Trent does his laugh/cough thing)   
Trent: Good one, Daria.   
(Daria has a small smile on her face)   
COMMERCIAL BREAK   
SCENE 3: MORGENDORFFER HOUSE. SATURDAY 6PM LIVING ROOM   
(Jake is sitting on the couch watching football. The doorbell rings)   
Jake: (yelling upstairs while getting up to answer the door) Quinn, Your date is here!   
(he opens the door and we see Trent standing outside. Quinn comes downstairs, takes one look at Trent and laugh)   
Quinn: Really, daddy. Like I would date him.   
(she starts to go back upstairs when Trent finally speaks)   
Trent: Actually, I'm here for Daria.   
(Quinn freezes halfway up the stairs and turn to face Trent with her mouth opened wide. Jake is being totally oblivious to the situation)   
Jake: Oh! In that case.   
(yelling up the stairs to Daria)  
Jake cont: Daira! Your da.......   
(It finally hits him)   
Jake cont:(to Trent) Daria? You're here for Daria??   
Trent: Um, yeah.   
(Helen, wondering what is going on, walks in and sees Trent in the doorway, Quinn still frozen on the staircase, and Jake standing there asking Trent about Daria. She walks over to the door)   
Helen: (to Trent) Can I help you?   
Trent: Um, yeah. Is this where Daria lives?   
Helen: (completely dumbfounded) Daria??   
Daria: (coming down the stairs) OK why does everyone keep saying my name?   
(she see Trent)   
Daria cont: Trent??   
Trent: Oh, hey, Daria. Janey told me to come get you. Something about a surprise or something.   
Daria: Um, OK. Just let me get my stuff.   
(sees that her family is still staring at Trent)   
Daria cont: Um, you can come to if you want.   
Trent: (gratefully) Uh, OK.   
(They go upstairs leaving her family staring after them)   
CUT TO DARIA'S ROOM   
(we see Daria and Trent walk in)  
Trent: (looking around) Cool room.   
Daria: (grabbing her bag) Um, thanks.   
(She looks in her bag to see if she has everything)   
Daria cont:: (looking up from her bag) Sorry about my family. See why I always hang around with Jane all the time?   
Trent: Yeah, They're kind of creepy.   
Daria: Well, I think I have everything.   
(we follow them out into the hallway and down the stairs, where her family has finally recovered from the shock, and are sitting in the livingroom waiting for Daria and Trent. Daria walks over to Helen)   
Daria: Mom, I'm going over to Jane's and then we're going to the lock-in.   
Helen: (smiling at Trent) OK, Sweety. Have fun and stay out of trouble.   
SCENE 4: LANE HOUSE---- LIVINGROOM   
(Jane is sitting on the couch when Trent and Daria walk in)   
Jane: Well, it took you long enough.  
Daria: (knowing just what she was thinking about why they were late) Sorry, Jane. But Trent had to face THEM.   
Jane: (walking over to Trent and patting his arm) Oh, man, Trent. I'm sorry.   
Trent: Yeah, they were scary, but Daria rescued me.   
(Daria blushes slightly)   
Jane: (smiling smugly) That's Daria for you. An every day hero.   
Daria: (changing the subject) So, Jane, what's the Big surprise? Jane: I'll tell you upstairs. You can leave your stuff down here. Jesse will be here soon and then we can leave for hell.   
(Daria and Jane head up the stairs and Trent goes to the Kitchen)   
CUT TO JANE'S ROOM   
(Daria is sitting on the bed while Jane is putting stuff in her bag.)  
Daria: So Jane, What's the surprise?   
Jane: wasn't Trent showing up at your door enough of a surprise? Actually I just wanted a reason to get Trent out of the house so I could call Jesse without him looking like he could throw up. So how did your family react to a boy coming for you and not the Queen of Shallowness?   
Daria: Well when I got downstairs they were all just standing there staring at him.   
Jane: I wish I could have seen that. Are they still like that?   
Daria: No. *I am not telling her he was in my room*   
They decided to move after awhile.   
Jane: Dang. I wanted to get a picture.   
COMMERCIAL BREAK--OKOK NOT A GOOD LEAD INTO THE COMMERCIALS BUT CUT ME SOME SLACK IT'S MY FIRST STORY.   
SCENE 5: LANE HOUSE--JANE'S ROOM   
(Jane is doodling in a sketch pad and Daria is channel surfing. We hear the doorbell.)   
Jane: Ooooh! Jesse's here!   
(She dashes out of the room. Daria just sits there a little while then gets up and heads out the door.)   
CUT TO LANE LIVINGROOM   
(we see Jane and Jesse sitting on the couch kissing. Trent walks in from the kitchen as Daria comes down the stairs. He walks over to her and they look at Jane and Jesse)   
Trent: (to Daria)They're probably going to be like this for a little while. We'd better let them get it out of their systems. Do you want to go ahead to the school?   
Daria: (looking at Jane and Jesse) Are you sure it's smart to leave them here alone together?   
Trent: They won't do anything.They already know that if they do, I'm gonna kill Jesse.   
Daria: Well in that case, let's get out of here. They're starting to make me sick.   
Trent: Yeah, Me too. (to Jane and Jesse) Hey! We're going to go on over to the school. We'll see you there, hopefully.   
(Jane dismisses them with a wave of her hand. Daria and Trent grab their bags and head out.)  
SCENE 6: LAWNDALE HIGH--GYMNASIUM: 10 MINS LATER   
(We see Ms. Li running around trying to organize everything. Various students are there along with a few teachers and chaperones. Daria and Trent walk in. Ms. Li hurries over to them.)   
Ms. Li: (to Daria) I imagine that this is one of the chaperones Ms. Lane pomised. Where is Ms. Lane and the other chaperone, Ms. Morgendorffer?   
(Daria and Trent look at each other and smile)   
Daria: Jane and Jesse are on the way. Um, this is Trent, Jane's brother.   
Ms. Li: (to Trent) Well, all you have to do tonight is watch over the students and if they do anything bad, report it immediately.   
(Just then Jane and Jesse walk in)   
Ms. Li cont: (to Jane) Ah, Ms. Lane. This must be the other chaperone you promised.   
Jane: Yeah, this is Jesse Moreno.   
Ms Li: Now that we all know each other, follow me and I'll show you where everything is.   
(they head off out of the gym. We follow them into the hall.)   
Ms. Li: (while pointing at various classrooms) This is the movie room. Anyone wanting to watch a movie, which I must approve of, can go in there. This is the girl's sleeping room. All girl's wishing to sleep can go in there. The boy's sleeping room is over there. We are separating the boys and girls for obvious reasons.   
Jane and Jesse (at the same time as Trent and Daria) *Dang*   
Trent and Daria (at the same time as Jane and Jesse) *Thank God*   
Ms Li: (still pointing out classrooms) This is the food room   
(Trent and Jesse just look at this room and see all the food)   
Trent and Jesse *Heaven*   
Ms Li: Anyone wanting to eat will go in there . And this (they are back in the gym) is the recreation area. (to Trent and Jesse) Students are not allowed to go past the restrooms without a chaperone with them. Well, I think that's it. I hope you all have fun and behave to bring honor to Lawnnnndaaale High.   
(She scurries off to tell all newcoming students the rules.)   
SCENE 7: LAWNDALE HIGH--GYM: 7:30 PM   
(we see our fab four sitting on the bleachers watching Brittney do a cheer for Kevin who is playing football with the Three J's)   
Brittney (moving her arms around for the cheer) GIVE ME A "K"! GIVE ME A "E"! GIVE ME A "V"! GIVE ME A "I"! GIVE ME A "N"! WHAT'S THAT SPELL?   
Daria: ( only loud enough for Jane, Trent, and Jesse) Stupid!   
(they laugh as Brittney finishes the cheer)   
Brittney: KEVIN!!!!!   
Kevin: (stopping with the ball because someone called out his name) Huh?   
(While he is stopped, Jamie jumps and tackles him. Daria and co. laugh quietly)   
Jane: (to Jesse) Hey Jesse, You wanna go find the broom closet?   
(They go leaving Daria and Trent alone. Daria still has her bag with her. Trent notices it.)   
Trent: So , Daria, what's in the bag?   
Daria: Oh, just some stuff to put in Quinn's locker.   
Trent: Where is it?   
Daria: The other side of the building.   
Trent: Well, you need a chaperone to go over there. Why don't I take you. Do you want to go now?   
Daria: (smirking) Yeah.   
CUT TO QUINN'S LOCKER   
(we see Daria on the floor taking something out of her bag. It's a piece of paper)   
Trent: What's that?   
Daria: Her locker combination.   
(she unlocks it and we see 3cans of hairspray, a mirror, make up, and absolutely no school books. Daria takes out a very bad picture of Quinn and pastes it on the mirror, She takes out 3 cans of "hairspray" and replaces the other cans of hairspray) Trent: Why are you replacing her hairspray with hairspray?   
Daria: It's not hairspray. It's one can of green spray on hair color, and two cans of silly string.   
Trent: (smiling) Oh.   
Daria: Well, that should be everything. I'll have to bring a camera on Monday.   
Trent: Good Job.   
(they head back to the gym)  
COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE 8: LAWNDALE HIGH--DARIA'S LOCKER   
(Jane is with Daria)   
Jane: So where did you and Trent run off to Saturday night?   
Daria: (smiling) Oh, you'll see in just a second.   
CUT TO QUINN'S LOCKER   
(Quinn is walking up to it followed by the FC and the Three J's. She open her locker, sees the picture on the mirror and screams)   
Quinn: (grabbing her brush and a can of "hairspray") Why didn't you guys tell me I looked like this?   
(She sprays the "hairspray on her hair and gets bombarded by silly string. She screams again)   
CUT TO DARIA SMILING.   
THE END   
  
  
  



End file.
